In a magnetic disk device, a recording area of a disk is divided into a plurality of zones in a radial direction. In order to efficiently write data to the disk, it is necessary to further subdivide the zones, but capacities of a plurality of parameters corresponding to each head set in each zone can be increased. Due to the sub-division of the zones, in the magnetic disk device, performance related to setting of an amount of used memory or read processing and write processing can be deteriorated.